Saibo Kazahana
An engineer cum ninja, Saibo is the grandson of Koyuki Kazahana, and was heavily inspired by "Tale of a Gutsy Ninja", and Naruto himself. Living amidst great wealth, Saibo had every opportunity and desire granted, and he grew up to be a very amiable and powerful person, training his chakra and learning all he could about the technology in the Land of Snow. Currently, Saibo is a powerful Mercenary serving under the Daimyo of the Land of Snow, giving the Land of Snow an additional source of income. Appearance Saibo appears to be relatively tall, and coated in a newly created Chakra Armour reminiscent of Land of Snow Shinobi, only relatively sleeker and more imposing. He wears regular clothing on top of his Chakra Armour, disguising its presence, and looks like a scientist when not wearing Chakra Armour. Being a scientist, he is a person few would assume to be a Ninja. He possesses a lean muscular body, though this is rarely apparent to others. Personality Saibo is a very enthusiastic person, mimicking Naruto in demeanour, only that he actually possesses the intelligence to back it up. Adopting a Never-Give Up approach, he remains firm and strong even in the face of impossible odds. Background Saibo was born as the grandson of Koyuki Kazahana. Inspired by her tale of Naruto saving her, Saibo strived to mimic Naruto himself. While excelling in his studies, he would learn from a ninja tutor as well, improving his skills day and night since he was a boy. When he reached the Age of 13, he managed to learn Ice Release from the veteran snow shinobi in the Land of Snow, and began the learning of his affinities: Wind Release and Water Release. As he had substantial practice in the basics, his chakra control was sufficient for him to train day and night. However, try as he might, he realized that he couldn't match Naruto's level of chakra, despite massive training on his part. For this reason, he became sad, but, learning from Naruto, he gained a Never Give Up attitude which strived despite the odds, and redoubled his training and study. At this point, he began learning about Fuuinjutsu as well, finding it extremely useful for a generic fighter like him. At the age of 15, he learned about the Chakra Armour and its inner mechanics, and believed he found a way to mimic Naruto's extreme chakra reserves. At this point, he began journeying the world, trying to find traces of technology and weapons developed by artisans, and chanced upon the ruins of the Takemi Village, discovering the blueprints for the Infinite Armor, Fire Sword, Garian Sword, Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords and the blueprints for other weapons, such as the Electric Core and Earthed Shield. Wondering how people of the past developed such powerful devices, he brought it back to his workshop to study them. It took several years before he learned the full scope of what was required to make the Land of Snow's technologies. At Age 20, his skills had reached Jounin level, much slower than most other people, but still skilled. He was still undergoing Ninja Tuition from established Jounin, asking them for help to further his skills, as he aimed to be an all-rounded ninja. At this age, he also learned sufficient Fuuinjutsu to achieve the effects he wanted for his new Chakra Armour. However, it would be some time before his Chakra Armour was fully developed. Creating the first official Enhanced Chakra Armour at Age 23, he begun selling them to mercenaries and powerful ninja at exorbitant prices, as he continued to deconstruct the weapons created by the Akemi village to use on his own. At Age 24, he gained enough money to fully create his Chakra Armour, a variant far stronger than the one he sold in the market (which was already very cost-effective). He then became a servant to the Daimyo of the Land of Snow, and began engaging in both Mercenary activity and Chakra Armour sales to maximize his profits. Currently, at Age 26, he had trained and gained much combat experience, and met many people. Becoming a well-established Mercenary, he began reaping massive profits as he worked for many rich people alongside the Daimyo in completing difficult missions. Dreamscape The Daimyo system was broken, and Saibo was forced out of his country, the Land of Snow, by the new self-appointed Kage Ryūjin Hoshigaki. Now jobless, he had only his savings from his previous job as a Daimyo Bodyguard to keep himself going, and his Mercenary jobs. Pulling out all his advancements and technology such as his Advanced Chakra Armour, he headed elsewhere instead. Moving to Iwa, he found refuge as one of the merchants there, gaining protection from Iwa by selling his merchandise there. Working as a Mercenary as well, he is earning a steady source of income, and he spends his time also on the mountains, excavating unusually durable materials for future use. Golden Darkness Residing in Konohagakure during the time of the Zetsu attack, he was utterly enraged when he heard that his idol and hero, Naruto Uzumaki, was killed by such underhanded attacks. Striving to surpass and take revenge for his idolized hero, he joined Konohagakure's forces as part of the offensive squadron, aiming to do what Naruto sought to do - protect Konoha at all costs. Abilities and Techniques Saibo is reputable for his abilities as a Jounin before equipping his Chakra Armour. His abilities are as follows. Strength Saibo possesses mediocre strength for a Jounin, even with training every day. This is due to his focus on speed rather than power. To make up for this deficiency, he often uses chakra to enhance his fighting capacity to deal much more massive amounts of damage. With the Chakra Armour, the armour is capable of absorbing impacts, hardening its joints and directing forces channelled to Saibo into the ground. As such, Saibo is nigh impossible to overpower through regularly trained physical strength alone. This is neglecting the fact that Saibo may enhance his strength to an extreme degree via the Chakra Armour, allowing him to unleash massive forces from glancing blows. Speed As a Jounin who focuses on speed, Saibo may further augment it to increase his combat capacity. Relying on overwhelming his opponents, he is skilled in the Body Replacement Technique and the Body Flicker Technique, and can activate them at a whim. With his Chakra Armour active his speed multiplies over severalfold, allowing him to match a being of Maito Gai's calibre. This is neglecting the boosts he gains by applying his techniques as well. Chakra Saibo possesses chakra, a mix of spiritual and physical energy. As a Jounin, he has mastered 4 types of chakra natures, however, he is still far from reaching Naruto's level of strength. Chakra Potency Saibo's chakra potency is average, matching average jounin of his calibre. While he can unleash large jutsu, he is unable to sustain it for long as his chakra's potency is inferior to that of most combat clans. With the Chakra Armour, his Chakra's potency shoots through the roof, and the potency of his chakra multiplies over thirty-fold, allowing him to unleash extremely powerful techniques with a tiny fraction of his chakra. This increased potency is the source of Saibo's incredible strength and power, allowing him to overwhelm other people with Ninjutsu in battle Chakra Control Desiring to mimic Naruto, Saibo had fervently trained his chakra control since he was a kid, enhancing it to reasonably powerful levels. For this reason, he was able to learn to mimic Naruto's incredible reserves by purposefully controlling and maximizing the use of chakra. His mastery is such that he can control up to 3 elemental jutsu simultaneously without his armour. With his Chakra Armour, his techniques are enhanced drastically courtesy of its incredible potency. This also gives Saibo an additional method to train, where he learn to use the increased Chakra Potency more effectively. This also adds a new degree of difficulty in using control techniques, and with training, Saibo has managed to master it, bringing his control to Medical Nin level, and enhancing his fighting capacity drastically. The Chakra Armour, if directed, may also mould the chakra for him, presetting it to convert techniques into a particular nature during the process of increasing its potency. This makes it much more convenient for Saibo. Chakra Reserves The one Saibo has trained the most. Saibo's is positively gargantuan for the most part, trying all means and ways to increase his chakra to match Naruto. Though it is nowhere near as big as Naruto, it matches Kimimaro's at the bare minimum. This means that he has a vast amount of chakra available for use, and even without his Chakra Armour, he is capable of holding his own against deadly enemies for quite some time with his stamina. With his Chakra Armour, which can store chakra and absorb chakra from enemies, and doubles as a Chakra Storage Seal, Saibo has access to a veritably nigh-infinite source of chakra, increasing drastically with each enemy he fights. Chakra Vacuum: Potency Maximization An incredibly powerful technique Saibo designed to enhance the potency of techniques to the next level. By creating a vacuum layer within and/or outside the body, Saibo can enhance the flow of existing chakra to absurd levels, vastly enhancing the potency of any and all chakra to absurd levels, without the need to increase chakra output in order to deal more damage. By creating a "vacuum of chakra" at certain points, the chakra is forced to accelerate drastically, increasing its speed to absurd levels, and causing its release outward to be far quicker and more devastating to anything it makes contact with. Within the body, this would accelerate his chakra to absurd rates, increasing the power of all Chakra Enhanced Strength, Chakra Enhanced Speed, etc. to absurd level, and enhancing the strength of al techniques used. When applied outside, it creates a layer outside the user's body, creating an area which "pulls chakra" outward, vastly increasing its speed once more. This is done to increase the speed and power behind all techniques used, literally giving the user "more power" for the same amount of chakra used. This can apply in reverse as well, for when chakra absorption techniques are used. Creating a vacuum, techniques and other chakra attacks are forcefully sucked towards the vacuum itself, pulling it in at extreme speeds. This drastically increases the rate of almost all forms of chakra absorption, and can even be used in defense as well. One such example is the use of it by shadow clones to pull enemy techniques away from the user, without necessarily absorbing the technique. This ability's effects, alongside a "potential difference" concept, works together to make Saibo's Chakra Armour function the way it does. Combined with this technique, its effects become more prominent in enhancing all of Saibo's techniques even without the Chakra Armour. Body Flicker: Instant Projectile Channelling all the chakra for the Body Flicker Technique into the user's feet, the user may instantly travel at massive speeds capable of jumping over entire hills. This is most dangerous when used in battle, as the user may literally tackle the target before they have the opportunity to react, dealing massive damage. This can be combined with other Ninjutsu abilities to literally catch the enemies by surprise, or even used to distract the enemy. Users may combine this technique with Chakra Vacuum: Potency Maximization to vastly accelerate the chakra when it is released beneath the user's feet, accelerating the user at far greater speeds than normally expected. Like regular techniques, the effectiveness of this ability is dependent on the amount of chakra inputted and its potency. Elemental Ninjutsu Water Release (Affinity) When Saibo tested his affinity, Water Release was one of them. Hearing the legends of how Naruto trained and mastered his control over his primarily element, Wind Release, he strived to mimic Naruto's achievements with this element as well. Trying his utmost best, he managed to fully master Water Release, and tried his best to incorporate into unique techniques of his own. Sadly, he wasn't as lucky and successful as Naruto. Thus, he worked on his control and his Chakra Armour, so that he may circumvent the limitations imposed onto him. As of now, Saibo possesses the capacity to use sealless water ninjutsu. With his Chakra Armour, his Water Release reaches absurd levels, with its potency exceeding even the great Tobirama Senju. With the Chakra Armour, Saibo may conjure massive amounts of water which is seemingly impossible by normal means, to the extent where people believe he is using seals to fuel his Water techniques. Earth Release Saibo also possesses Earth Release, learning how to use related jutsu via handsigns. This is one of his strongest affinities and most favoured element of them all. Training in Earth Release continuously, he has made it his strongest element, as he uses it the most often in battle due to its versatility and durability. When enhanced by the Chakra Armour, his basic Earth techniques become something to be feared. Regular Earth Walls can grow to the size of reputable mountains, forming extremely powerful sources of defense. With the Earthen shield, Saibo's capacity increases far greater than what is known, as he gains the capacity to freely conjure rapid alterations in the landscape. Earth Release: Shielding Mountain The user surrounds himself in a casing of Earth Nature Chakra around himself, which is invisible to all but users who can see chakra, such as those with Doujutsu. This layer of Earth Chakra is a preparation for this technique - Earth Release: Shielding Mountain. When needed, the user may rapidly convert the chakra around himself into an extreme amount of Earth, rapidly growing out of the user, creating a huge boulder encasing himself. This would generate a shockwave which would repel most users and act as a powerful defense for the user himself. The size of the Earth Boulder Casing is dependent on how much chakra is put into it. For Saibo Kazahana, the application of this technique is taken further, where it is used in offense as well, by causing Earth to grow from select parts of his body rapidly, creating a new form of Taijutsu Combat. Wind Release (Affinity) The second affinity of Saibo. Upon discovering this, Saibo was extremely overjoyed, as he could now strive to be more like Naruto. Maximizing his training in this department, he mastered it to a greater extent than Water Release, allowing him to unleash Wind techniques from seemingly any part of his body, with it being able to slice apart most techniques. With the Chakra Armour, his wind techniques are brought to the next level, as even his simplest jutsu can achieve unspeakable effects. For example, a Wind Release: Great Breakthrough can achieve effects which lay waste to entire battlefields, uprooting entire trees. This is all without mentioning the speed and power boosts from applying his abilities on a smaller scale, and without mentioning the Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords, which bring these abilities to another level. Ice Release A learned and mastered element. Saibo may freely use any ice ninjutsu he pleases by conjuring them from his chakra. Learning this since he was very young, he has eventually mastered it similar to the Yuki clan in Kirigakure. His use of Ice Release is thus naturally more potent than Lightning Release and Fire Release, and it is further amplified by his Chakra Armour to achieve massive effects. Lightning Release Using his Electric Core, he is able to conjure and manipulate Electricity. However, he has to rely on the use of Elemental Handsigns to intentionally mould his chakra to use Lightning Release techniques. He normally uses this to empower the armour he is using. The Chakra Armour can even empower the Electric Core, creating a 2-way amplifier, where his chakra is amplified by the armour, then converted by the core, to enhance the armour once more. This is the reason why the Chakra Armour does not require much chakra to get it working at maximum power. The CHakra Armour also vastly enhances the potency of Saibo's lightning techniques, allowing him to conjure a Kirin from the sky. Fire Release Similarly, using the Fire Sword, Saibo may freely conjure and manipulate fire. However, since fire is not Saibo's main element, when executing jutsus he requires the use of handsigns to unleash powerful techniques. However, he often prefers channelling chakra into the Fire Sword for it to accomplish that effect for him. With the Chakra Armour, Saibo's fire attacks can even match the famed Uchiha members in its potency. Fuuinjutsu When Saibo learned Fuuinjutsu, he discovered that there were many similarities between Fuuinjutsu and Technology, both followed certain patterns and required certain "commands" to achieve the effects he wanted. For example, Time-Release Seals for delayed effect and interlocking mechanisms in armour pieces were some of the similarities he discovered. While Saibo is not a reputable master in Fuuinjutsu, his ability to draw connections make him extremely quick in deducing the functions of seals. While not using Seals in battle, he does apply them to his tools. Summoning Jutsu: Mantis Shrimp Saibo, during his stay in the Land of Snow, managed to sign a contract with the Giant Mantis Shrimps when he did a reverse-summoning jutsu, bringing him to the world of the Mantis Shrimps. There, he met the Giant Mantis Shrimp Boss, whom asked Saibo whether he wanted to sign a Summoning Contract, so Saibo could bring them to check out the world and bring back larger sources of food. However, the requirement was that Saibo had to survive a punch from one of the giant mantis shrimps in the area. Saibo, not daring to take any chances, amped his Chakra Armour to the maximum, coated himself with a super dense layer of earth, enhanced his Mechanical Light Shield Block to the maximum, as well as the regular ninjutsu barrier from his Chakra Armour, around himself, and even used his strongest defense technique all around himself. Bracing for the attack, he told the giant mantis shrimps that he was ready through his clones. It was no contest. even from range, one of the regular giant mantis shrimps created a force reminiscent of Night Guy, literally shattering the massive Earth Release: Shielding Mountain to smithereens, and transmitting the force directly into Saibo, breaking past even his Mechanical Light Shield Block. Just when Saibo thought it was over, the cavitation bubbles, empty pockets of air, collapsed and generated a massive shockwave which broke through the rest of Saibo's defense, literally breaking his Chakra Armour where it struck. Through sheer endurance and luck, despite sustaining massive injuries, Saibo managed to survive. "Impressive", they told him. "You have survived our test, you may sign the contract." And so Saibo signed the contract, and from then on could summon giant mantis shrimp. These giant mantis shrimp can live on land as well, though they are much less effective on land then water, and are most likely stationary targets. Saibo uses them to get out of pinch situations, generating forces so unreal that most techniques are dispersed against its sheer power. It is said that its power matches Daytime Tiger in all directions, which can effectively disperse almost all techniques. Still, since the Mantis Shrimp is a water creature, they cannot stay long on land, and most of the time they simply dispel themselves after unleashing their extreme punch (which is the same as the normal mantis shrimp but scaled up massively). Saibo often summons them into the oceans whenever he is able, as they love eating new sources of food and investigating the world. Obviously, they do not use their punches to the same strength as in their original world, as it would cause massive shockwaves which can create tidal waves. Sage Mode Eventually, after summoning the giant mantis shrimp a sufficient number of times into the world's oceans, they decided to reward him by teaching him their Sage Mode, which focuses purely on Taijutsu and defense. Using this variant of Sage Mode, Saibo generates another layer of armour, which would supplement that of his Chakra Armour. Forming an extremely crystallized form of the mineral hydroxyapatite which is highly impact resistant, it is then mixed with layers of chitosan within the structures, preventing the armour from further cracking if it ever breaks. This creates an armour which is nigh-impenetrable physically, at it is almost impossible to shatter (being capable of absorbing the recoil from the Giant Mantis Shrimps' strikes). This shock absorbent armour vastly expands upon Saibo's effectiveness, giving him an armour which almost cannot be broken. This allows him to deliver mind-boggling strikes without seemingly having any issue in terms of recoil damage. The next part which this Sage Mode affords is the vast increase in striking speed and strength, which begins to match the Giant Mantis Shrimps in terms of power output. This allows for incredible bursts of power which deal absurd amounts of damage upon impact, and allows Saibo to travel at extreme speeds in short bursts. The attacks he deals in this state is so powerful that people mistake him to have activated the Eight Gates, courtesy of the natural energy surrounding himself. Unlike regular Sage Mode, this variant only enhances defence and striking speed and power, with almost all of the Natural Energy being devoted to this. This is a testament as to how much power these Taijutsu techniques pack, as the energy is not even used for any form of Ninjutsu at all, as it is for the most part a "waste of energy" compared to this method of use. Lastly, it gives Saibo the ability to see several spectrums of light at once, making it nearly impossible to catch Saibo in a visual genjutsu. This increases Saibo's sensory abilities as he can now see almost every form of energy coming at him. This, combined with Saibo's Chakra Armour, make it very hard to take Saibo down in this state. Tools Earthed Shield A shield whose blueprints Saibo had discovered in the remnants of the Takemi Village. When chakra is channelled through it, the shield becomes extremely condensed and powerful as it converts chakra into Earth Chakra, though it's increased weight does not seem to affect the user. When Saibo channels chakra to this shield, he gains the ability to freely manipulate Earth as the shield connects him to the Earth in the area. This allows him to use Earth Release techniques at a whim. Saibo can even make an Earth Wall emerge from his shield, granting his shield offensive capabilities as well as its shape can be freely moulded. Electric Core A Core of Electricity, one of the tools created by Seimei. Reconstructing this, he found the perfect solution to fuel his own variant of chakra armour, and use lightning techniques as well. The Electric Core gives Saibo the ability to freely manipulate electricity, and unleash gigantic bursts of lightning at will. Generator Core Aside from the Electric Core, Saibo also has a Generator Core which is embedded in his armour. This allows Saibo's Chakra Armour to recharge Saibo's chakra using electricity from generators. Chakra Boots Boots conducive to channelling chakra. This is normally a part of Saibo's Chakra Armour, but it can be sold separately as well. This amplifies the effects of any movement related techniques such as the Body Flicker Technique, allowing the user to channel at extreme speeds, and also deal more damage as well. Chakra Disruption Device Saibo has also developed a Chakra Disruption device as well, the completed version of the variant Dotou used against Naruto. Rather than solely absorbing the target's chakra and disrupting their control over it, it also converts any released chakra from the target into pure electricity, literally zapping the opponent. This prevents most users from escaping as they would be rendered incapable of using extremely powerful techniques without being zapped in the process. This device can be applied like a tag, and is often used to debilitate opponents. Elemental Bombs Like the Ice Bomb in the movie, Saibo has developed Elemental Bombs as well for different elements, fuelled by the actual element itself. This is used when up against opponents which can absorb chakra.